lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anikalians
Subraces: Dorro'kris Parathzi'zi Ulpridorro'kris Typical height ( lenght ): Dorro'kris ( 3.2 – 3.5 m ) Parathzi'zi ( 2.6 – 2.9 m ) Ulpridorro'kris ( 3.6 – 4.2 m ) Typical weight: Dorro'kris ( 170 – 200 kg ) Parathzi'zi ( 125 – 160 kg ) Ilpridorro'kris ( 220 – 250 kg ) Age: Sexual Maturity ( 21 – 26 ) Middle Aged ( 90 – 130 ) Old ( 130 – 170 ) Maximum lifespan ( 200 ) Summary of History: The oldest sentient race on Vhuld along with their long-time enemies, the Mur'kai, the Anikalians evolved from reptilian creatures native to the prehistoric south. While it is virtually impossible to determine with certainty when exactly did these serpentine beings make their first slithers towards civilization, which is assumed to be circa 490.400 FEC, from when the oldest crafting tools were dated. The history of Anikalians is the best recorded history due to them actually having developed the first letter, allowing for a more objective viewing and better keeping of facts. The prehistoric age of Anikalians is divided into three ages: the age of clans, the age of dynasties and the age of empires. The first age is the most primitive one, starting from the creation of the Anikalians up to the founding of the letter and the first kingdom. The second age lasted from the founding of the first kingdom to the conquest of Anikalia and creation of the first Empire. The age of empires lasted the longest, from the founding of the first Empire, through the dissolution and reunification, to the latest fall in the Causatum. The Clan Age Lasting roughly 250.000 – 300.000 years, the age of sand is characterized by the rise of sentience and evolution of the Anikalian race. First primitive tools are dated to this age, but are scarce in numbers. From what remains have been saved, it is easy to conclude that the early Anikalians lived in clan-like structures and practiced ritualistic cannibalism. They built their societies around river deltas and oases within the desert, their religion based on ancestor worship. The clan leaders were exclusively females who bred with all the males in the clan, resulting in interbreeding for a longer period of time. This matriarchal society lasted nearly through all of the age, during which the Anikalian population tripled. Such rise brought with itself new hostilities, as the clans fought in-between themselves for control of fertile ground. During this age, the most prominent cultures arose: the militaristic warrior culture of Khem, the sorcerers of Sephs, the fanatical ecclesiarchy of Hapa, the mortuary battlemages of Tash, and the seafaring culture of Sutup. Age of Dynasties The age of Dynasties begins with the foundation of the first Kingdoms, Ethaph, Khemrirh and Sephs. It lasted until the foundation of the first Anikalian Empire in 538.590 FEC. Lasting around thirty eight thousand years, countless Kingdoms have risen and fallen, with more than half of them being forgotten after the conquest of the victor. The characteristics of this age are wars between the Kingdoms, significant cultural expansion, intense study of arcana, first great war between two sentient races, creation of the first alphabet and calendar, as well as numerals. In summary, one of the most progressed ages in the history of Anikalia. The govermental forms ranged from democracy to absolute monarchy, magocracy and eccleciocracy to oligarchy and plutocracy, different in many of the dozens of ancient and modern sovereign states. This age is divided into two eras: early and late. The following sovereign states existed during the early age of Dynasties: 1. Ethaph – one of the three oldest Kingdoms that once held the western portion of the Arindi'vass river delta and the Shabhtazi mountains. An eccleciocracy with the high priestess holding the most prominent position in politics. They are the first Kingdom and the cultural jewel of Anikalia, rarely at odds with other rulers at the time. 2. Sephs – the second oldest Kingdom that held the northenmost Anikalian coast along the T'ssas river, a ruthless magocracy held by the lines of sorceror-kings. Very expansionist, their culture is centered around sacrifice for the primordial Gods ( their interpretation of Lesrilonian deities ), with male astralists holding the most prominent positions of power. 3. Khemrirh – the third oldest Kingdom that had majors holdings and outposts within the brutal conditions of the Impassable Dunes within the desert of Anikala. A stratocracy with male war leaders holding positions of power, it was the first Kingdom to allow for a decentralized system of levies. 4. Peshep – a southern coastal Kingdom that bordered the Kingdom of Ethaph and Messtut to the north, and the Kingdom of Ephess to the east. Ruled by aristocracy. 5. Messtut – a continetal Kingdom with no access to the coast. Bordering Khemrirh and Ephess to the east, Peshep to the south, Hapsshuh to the north and Ethaph and Teptut to the west. Goverment is plutocratic. 6. Ephess – a coastal Kingdom bordering Peshep and Messtut to the west, Kopssus and Nesphreriss to the east, and Khemrirh to the north. Ruled by elective monarchy. 7. Nesphreriss – a coastal Kingdom ruled by elective monarchy. Bordering Ephess to the east, Kopssus and Akress to the north. 8. Kopssus – a continental Kingdom under the protectorate of Khemrirh. It is characterized by a timocratic system.